Usuario:AngeCraft
Hola y bienvenido a mi pagina de perfil, todo el mundo es bienvenido menos los hackers y niños rata (?) :v como sea yo soy una fangirl ( si fangirl ) de FNAF y SU, todo menos MLP ( lo detesto ._. ) sin ofender. Si quieren ser mi amigo o amiga solamente díganmelo en la caja de mensajes. :) Mi OC Bien, yo tengo un oc de FNAF también como tengo uno en SU, como sea su nombre es Angela Sudobku DeVon ( Si lo se, Nombre Largo Exagerado NLE :v) donde solo la abrevio como Angela. Ella tiene bastantes intereses amorosos ( Oh bueno.. >//< ) Jejejejejeje les diré todos sus intereses Los Intereses de Angela (P.D: Me da un poco de pena poner esto pero bueno :,v ) # Withered Foxy (?) :v # Toy Bonnie # Springtrap (Fue el que gano su corazón :,v xDDD ) # Marionette # Balloon Boy # Puede que sea.. Plushtrap (?) :v # Nightmare # Nightmare Foxy # Nightmare Freddy # Withered Bonnie # Nightmare Bonnie Y aquí ta el fin de la lista Sus Ex-Amigas Bueno, tras recorrer la vida de Ange, tubo bastantes Intereses Amorosos (IA) Como se nota.. :v y le contare la siguiente historia...... bueno. :,v Pasaban los años y al final construyeron una nueva pizzeria, a la cual nombraron: '' Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 3 '' a la cual los niños les encantaban ir, pero hubo un día en el cual ocurrió un accidente ''( Típico :v ) ''fue por que como las garras de Angela eran un poco filudas, entonces ocurrió el trágico accidente que un niño llamado Daniel se acerco a ella y Ange por accidente rasguño uno de sus ojos con una de sus garras, el pobre niño inocente fue llevado a un hospital después de lo sucedido, dicen que no se murió ni nada pero si que tiene el ojo muy hinchado, por eso fue que ahora anda ciego por un ojo. Luego de eso, la noticia fue lanzada al aire libre en el periódico, que decía lo siguiente... '' '' 'ATENCIÓN !!!' NIÑO FUE RASGUÑADO EN EL OJO DERECHO ' ' Y AHORA QUEDO CIEGO DE ESE OJO Angela se sentía tan decepcionada del accidente, ella sentía que todo eso fue su culpa. Apenas habían abierto el restaurante y paso el primer y único accidente.. Al pasar de 2 años, Angela había conocido a Funtime Foxy, Chica, Toy Chica, Lolbit, Xangle, Nig. Chica,Nig. Funtime Foxy, Tangle, y Balloon Girl. A la cual las hizo sus amigas ( Las volvieron a reconstruir :v) que por cierto todas tenían un Interés.. y aquí es donde se pone buena la historia jeje que malota que soy ''>:), ''Bueno era un día normal y Angela se encontraba caminando sola por los lugares de Freddy's 3, cuando de repente... '' ''W. Foxy: '' ''Oh. que lindo día, en el que no tengo nada que hacer, *Suspiro* relajante.. um.. Angela: '' ♫ Tu tu tu tu.... ♫ '''W.Foxy: *Resueña* IJ! Que fue eso?! sonó como una voz de animatronico femenina! umm..' Angela: '♫ '''Hello, It's me.. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet.. '♫ '''W. Foxy: Ah y sabe cantar bien también, mejor debería ir a ver... Angela: '''♫ '''To go over.. everything.. they say that's time supposed to he-*choca con algo* Auch! W. Foxy: OH! Lo Siento! Chica! Pensé que eras ot-*Resueña* IJ! Tu! ' '''Angela: *Resueña* AJ! L-LO SIENTO!! NO LO VOLVERE A HACER!! POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME! ' 'W. Foxy: *Se ríe* Jajajajajajaj noo! no te haré nada, mas bien, te quería preguntar quien eras tu! ' '''Angela: Oh bueno.. mi nombre es Angela Sudobku DeVon, pero tu me puedes decir Angela :) W. Foxy: Ja!! Que lindo nombre, el mio es Withered Foxy, pero tu me puedes decir Foxy :) Angela: *Se sonroja* '>///< '''jejeje umm... quieres ser mi amigo? ' '''W. Foxy: Jaja *se sonroja a un mas* siii!!! Y desde ese día, W. Foxy y Angela siempre fueron amigos, hablaban juntos, comían pizza juntos, dibujaban juntos, hasta que un día una de sus amigas le dijo.. Tangle: Olle